pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Condé Benoist Pallen
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | death_date = May | death_place = New York City }} Condé Benoist Pallen (December 5, 1858 - May 26, 1929) was a Catholic American poet, prose author, and editor. Life Pallen was born in St. Louis, Missouri. His father, Montrose A. Pallen, a physician, was a native of Mississippi. His mother, Anne (Benoist) Pallen, was a member of an old French American family in St. Louis. He graduated from Georgetown University in 1880, and received a master's degree from Georgetown in 1883 and a Ph.D. from Saint Louis University in 1885. He was editor of Church Progress and the Catholic World from 1887 to 1897. He was managing editor of the Catholic Encyclopedia from 1904 to 1920. He wrote essays, poetry, and novels. He was chair of philosophy at St. Louis University. Pallen died in New York City on May 26, 1929, after suffering from arteriosclerosis. His remains were buried in a family plot at a cemetery in St. Louis. Recognition In 1896, Georgetown awarded him an honorary LL.D. Pope Leo XIII awarded him the Pro Ecclesia et Pontifice medal, and Pope Pius XI made him a Knight of Saint Gregory.Conde Benoist Pallen, New Catholic Dictionary. Web, Mar. 31, 2013. Publications His published works included: Poetry *''The New Rubáiyat. St. Louis, MO: B. Herder, 1889, 1898. *The Feast of Thalarchus: A dramatic poem. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1901. *The Death of Sir Launcelot, and other poems. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1902. *Collected Poems. New York: P.J. Kenedy, 1915. *''The New Rubáiyat, and other poems. London: Harding & Moore, 1920. Novels *''Crucible Island: A romance''. New York: Manhattanville, 1919; London: Harding & Moore, 1920. *''The King's Coil''. New York: Manhattanville, 1928. Non-fiction *''The Philosophy of Literature. St. Louis, MO: B. Herder, 1897. *Epochs of Literature. St. Louis, MO: B. Herder, 1898, 1904. *The Education of Boys. New York: America Press, 1916. *''The Meaning of the Idylls of the King: An interpretation. New York: American Book, 1904; New York: Haskell House, 1965. *''Mary the Virgin'' (with Otto E. Goebel). New York: Associated Arts, 1927. Translated *Felix Sarda y Salvany, What is Liberalism?. St. Louis, MO: B. Herder, 1889 **also published as Liberalism is a Sin. Rockford, IL: Tan Books, 1993. Edited *''The Catholic Encyclopedia''. New York: Appleton, 1907. *''A Memorial of Andrew J. Shipman: His life and writings. New York: Encyclopedia Press, 1916. *New Rochelle: Her part in the great war. Rochelle, NY?: W.C. Tindall, 1920. *''The New Catholic Dictionary. London & New York: Universal Knowledge Foundation, 1929. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Conde Benoist Pallen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 25, 2018. See also *Catholic poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Prose *"Liberalism" ;Books *"Pallen, Condé Bénoist, 1858-1929 at Internet Archive *Conde Benoist Pallen at Amazon.com ;About *Conde Benoist Pallen in the New Catholic Dictionary Category:1858 births Category:1929 deaths Category:American journalists Category:American lexicographers Category:American poets Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:Saint Louis University alumni Category:Catholic poets Category:American Catholic poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets